Irving Feinberg disclosed a latching device and combination locking means in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,945 which includes a pair of pulls of the zipper sliders 28, 28' lockable between a body member A and a latch B when locking a hook 20 of the latch 8 with a transverse end 22 of a plug C connected to the body member A. However Feinberg's device still has the following drawbacks:
1. The two pulls 30, 30' of the two sliders 28, 28' of slide fastener 26 are protected between the body member A and the latch B when locked, however, just being shielded at an outer brim thereof, so that a thief may easily bend the outer flange 56 of the latch B to unlock the two sliders, reducing its locking effect.
2. Since the two pulls 30, 30' of the two sliders 28, 28' are overlapped with each other to be locked at the stud 24 on the central body member A as shown in FIG. 2, the flexible strips of the slide fastener 26 can not be completely closed as obstructed by the outer edge of the body member A.
3. When opening the latch B as shown in FIG. 4 the end portion 50 is depressed (arrow x) to disengage the hook 20 from the transverse end 22, the depression of the end portion 50 is not comfortable on an ergonomics viewpoint, due to its low height limitation in consideration of its esthetic or design appearance.
4. The locking or opening procedures are very complex. For instance, the two pulls 30, 30' must be first precisely overlapped and jacketed on the stud 24 and then the latch B is closed on the body member A to shield the two pulls causing an inconvenient locking operation.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the Feinberg's lock and invented the present interlockable lock, with convenient operation, simple construction, and better security effect.